


The Winter Night

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Probably Out of Character Sorry, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Sometimes Alex needs to be forced to take a break. John wants to make sure that he doesn't work himself to death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Lin-Manuel Miranda, they are his characters, not mine. Only the story-line of this fic is mine.

 

The winter moon shined weakly behind the nighttime clouds, basking the village in a pale, unearthly glow. The wind whistled like a fiend across the country side. Its cruel and unholy song echoed throughout the town. All the people, tucked away in their homes tried in vain to shut out its horrid tones. However, at the edge of town, one man was oblivious to the dreary and harsh atmosphere outside his window. There sat the young, cunning, free-thinker Alexander Hamilton, who was writing furiously at his desk. His face, twisted in concentration, was illuminated by only one weak candle.

              “Have to finish, have to finish, have to…to… have…” The young man’s mumbling became more and more incoherent as he drifted off into sleep. His head soon dropped onto the desk, his quill slipping out of his hand. Oblivious to the world around him as he slept, Alexander did not notice when another man quietly let himself into the study. John Laurens, walked quietly towards the sleeping man at the desk. John looked down at Alexander with a fond expression.  
              “Alex. Alex wake up,” John whispered, suppressing a chuckle. Alex made a noise of complaint, but then sat up quickly. He whipped head up and stared at the other man.  
              “John! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here anyway? I was right in the middle of finishing the draft for the General- “, John cut Alex off with a raised eyebrow. “What?”.  
              “Alex, you fell asleep and you know it. Come one, let’s go to bed”, John gently insisted.

Alex smiled at John’s use of the phrase “let’s”, which implied that John would be coming to bed with him. John caught Alex’s grin out of the corner of his eye, and looked over at Alex laughing.  
              “Whatever you think I was implying, I probably wasn’t. We are going to sleep, in the most innocent way possible, you little cretin”, John chuckled.

John turned fully and looked Alex in the eye. Alex’s usually bright, intelligent eyes were dulled with exhaustion, but John could still make out the golden flecks within the dark brown orbs. Alex smiled quizzically at him, studying John as well. Alex looked into John’s face, as if memorizing the details. Alex blushed lightly as he stared back into John’s light hazel eyes, the green and gold flecks capturing Alex’s undivided attention. Alex then shifted his attention to the array of light brown freckles across John’s face. John rolled his eyes with a chuckle, and shifted his own attention to Alex’s shoulder length brown hair that was falling out of its bun, somewhat framing his face with little stands of brunette hair. Likewise, Alex studied John’s outrageously curly hair as it sat softly around his face. Alex’s face flushed delicately again as John reached out and cupped his cheek.

              “Jo-John?” Alex stuttered, his eyes widening. John’s smile grew, and he moved closer, still holding onto Alex’s cheek. Alex and John were then pressed together, John’s hand moving to the back of Alex’s neck. Alex lifted his own arms, wrapping them around John’s neck and shoulders. John glanced around them, making sure no one would be able to see them. He then leaned in. He paused and closed his eyes. Alex closed his eyes as well, breath shaking. They were sharing air, so close, but not close enough. Neither was sure who moved first, but suddenly their lips were pressed together, in a sweet, chaste kiss. They pulled back, and looked each other in the eye, a silent declaration passing between them.

              John pulled Alex into his chest, their lips meeting once again. This kiss, however, was not chaste. This kiss was deep and passionate. It screamed of love and happiness, the two young men relaxed completely into each other. John held Alex tightly, one hand on the back of his neck, the other wrapped around his lower back. Alex held John just as tightly, both of his arms clutching him around his neck. They finally broke apart, both slightly panting.

              “Well then, John. Can’t say I was expecting that when you said I needed to go to bed,” Alex smirked, exhaustion clear on his face. John smiled again, and stepped back away, and quickly blew out the candle. Alex’s face fell, but he brightened once again when John took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. The two quickly changed into their night clothes. When they both laid down, Alex opened his mouth, but was cut off by John.

              “No, I said actual sleep. That means, go to sleep Alex,” John grinned. The two men shuffled closer together, and laid in comfortable silence. The winter storm raged on outside the window, but the weak moonlight cast a dim glow into the room, basking the two in a beautiful radiance. They stared into each other’s eyes, pure happiness between them.

              “I love you, you know. No matter what happens with this war, I will always love you. You stole my love without my consent, but you can have it. Keep it with you, and I can be satisfied,” Alex whispered, his eyes still locked onto John’s. John suddenly found it hard to breathe, staring back into Alex’s eyes.

              “I will, Alex, my dearest. I will always hold your love in my heart, for the rest of my days. I love you as well. I never thought I could love another the way I love you. You are what keeps me going when the world wants to tear me down. Never doubt my love for you, Alex. I will always love you,” John breathed, a small smile gracing his features.

              The young men’s eyes slid closed as they met in another loving embrace. Their lips only left each other’s as sleep overtook them. The war was nothing but a memory as they laid in each other’s arms; they thought only of the love they shared. They both fell asleep smiling, holding each other as though they were a lifeline. The storm raged on outside, but even the harshest and coldest winds could never have broken the men apart, nor the bond they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
